The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, to end member assemblies that are constructed using modular components such that common components can be used to manufacture end member assemblies of different sizes and/or configurations. Gas spring assemblies including such end member assemblies and suspension systems including one or more of such gas spring assemblies as well as methods of assembly are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is capable of broad application and use in connection with a variety of applications and/or environments. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. In some cases, the subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with rail vehicles, and will be described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with gas spring assemblies of suspension systems for wheeled (e.g., rail) vehicles.
Suspension systems, such as may be used in connection with motorized vehicles and/or rolling-stock rail vehicles, for example, can include one or more spring elements for accommodating forces and loads associated with the operation and use of the corresponding apparatus (e.g., motorized vehicle, rail vehicle) to which the suspension system is operatively connected. In such applications, it is often considered desirable to utilize spring elements that operate at a lower spring rate, as a reduced spring rate can favorably influence certain performance characteristics of the apparatus. That is, it is well understood in the art that the use of a spring element having a higher spring rate (i.e. a stiffer spring) will transmit a greater magnitude of inputs (e.g., inputs due to variations in the rails of a track) to the sprung mass of the apparatus and that, in some applications, this could undesirably affect the sprung mass, such as, for example, by resulting in a rougher, less-comfortable ride of a vehicle. Whereas, the use of spring elements having lower spring rates (i.e., a softer or more-compliant spring) will transmit a lesser amount of the inputs to the sprung mass but can also, undesirably, permit increased deflection under load.
In some cases, the spring devices can take the form of gas spring assemblies that utilize pressurized gas as the working medium. Gas spring assemblies of various types, kinds and constructions are well known and commonly used. Typical gas spring assemblies can include a flexible spring member that is secured between comparatively rigid end members and/or end member assemblies. The end members or end member assemblies are fixedly secured to a flexible spring member (e.g., a convoluted bellows or an elongated flexible sleeve) such that a substantially fluid-tight spring chamber is formed within the gas spring assembly.
Gas spring assemblies are known to be constructed in a variety of sizes, configurations and arrangements that utilize flexible spring members and end members or end member assemblies of different sizes and/or constructions. In some cases, a given type and/or construction of gas spring assembly may be used in applications that have different size constraints, mounting conditions and/or load requirements. In such cases, multiple variations of the gas spring assembly may be designed, manufactured and sometimes inventoried to meet the demand for these different variations of the gas spring assembly. In many cases, such variations may include numerous common or otherwise substantially identical components. In such situations, however, numerous different versions of those components that are not common to such assemblies are typically manufactured and inventoried for later assembly as one of the variations of gas spring assembly. This can lead to inefficiencies in manufacturing processes as well as increased costs and/or inventory levels.
Notwithstanding the broad usage and overall success of the wide variety of end member assemblies as well as gas spring assemblies and methods that are known in the art, it is believed that a need exists to confront one or more of these competing goals and/or to overcome other disadvantages of known constructions while still retaining comparable or improving factors such as performance, ease of manufacture, ease of assembly, ease of installation and/or reduced cost of manufacture. Thus, it is believed to be generally desirable to develop new constructions and/or designs that may advance the art of spring devices.